


Wisdom Teeth

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [279]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean is High, Gen, Pain, Pain Killers, Surgery, just a little bit, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean managed to make it this long without having his wisdom teeth out, but he needs them out now and as a result is high as a kite.





	

Sam rolls his eyes. “Dean, stop talking,” he says.

Dean is apparently even less willing to take instruction when high off his ass than he is normally. He opens his mouth even wider, and the cotton gauze falls out, leaving exposed, bloody gums.

The oral surgeon told Sam not to touch Dean’s blood without gloves or at least washing his hands really well immediately after, but it’s not like Sam hasn’t been stitching Dean’s wounds since he was ten. He picks up the gauze and shoves it back in Dean’s mouth, eyes still mostly on the road.

“See? That’s why you need to keep your mouth shut.”

“Hurts,” Dean says in a slurred, whiny voice.

“I know,” Sam says, his tone softening. He does. He had his own wisdom teeth out in college, but Dean’s apparently been a lucky bastard who got away without the things causing him too much pain all the way up to now.

“I’m gonna get your pills, okay?” Sam says, and what a change it is to walk into a pharmacy with a legal prescription for Percocet for once. “Those’ll help. Then I’ll find you a milkshake. That’ll make you feel better.”

Dean could have a bullet in his stomach and Sam is pretty confident a milkshake would make him feel better. But the cold, soft treat should actually help his mouth pain, too.

Sam keeps his word, picking up the Percocet and the milkshake–the largest they have, vanilla, and he buys three just so he can shove the others in the freezer and pull them out for Dean later. He picks up jello and pudding at the pharmacy, too, and orange juice and popsicles and cans of soup, in case they don’t have enough at the Bunker. Hopefully, it’ll be enough.

Sam gives Dean a Percocet, hoping it will cut the pain. It seems to do so–or, at the very least, Dean stops complaining–but he’s also very clearly out of it, even loopier than he was when they started. Sam rolls his eyes as Dean studies the lines of his palm intently.

Finally, they’re home, and Sam wrestles the three convenience store bags and his high brothers into the Bunker and up the steps. He deposits Dean on the couch with his first milkshake, then goes and stores everything else in the kitchen.

When he makes it back, Dean’s gauze is out again. Sam just rolls his eyes and replaces it. “Keep it in,” he warns.

Dean looks at him with large, mournful eyes, and Sam thinks of how unfair that is. “Sowwy, Sammy,” he slurs.

Sam sighs. “I know. Just try, okay, Dean?”

Dean nods, then points to the TV. “Movie!” he says.

Dean is very insistent on movie, but seems less capable of actually picking one. In the end, they end up watching _King Kong_  again, Dean snuggled into Sam’s side, seemingly trying to bury himself there.

He slurps at his milkshake until the sound of a straw sucking empty air makes Sam’s hair physically stand on end, but Sam doesn’t stop him. He seems pretty self-contained, relatively entertained, and he has the gauze in his mouth and he’s not complaining. It’s more than Sam should honestly expect.

Twenty minutes later, the cup falls to the floor and Dean’s out cold, dead asleep in Sam’s arms. Sam has to smile as he looks at his brother’s slack face, listens to him snore lightly.

Sam bundles him closer, moving them so they’re both lying down on the too-narrow couch. “Sleep well, Dean,” he murmurs, closing his own eyes, and finally allowing himself to rest after what’s been a long day.

He’s sure tomorrow will be just as trying. But it’s Dean. Somehow, he doesn’t mind the idea.


End file.
